1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer towing device and more particularly pertains to providing a device capable of reducing the trailer tongue weight that is applied to a vehicle bumper when a trailer hitch is coupled to the bumper for towing by the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a towing trailer is known in the prior art. More specifically, towing trailers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting objects in a trailer hitched to a towing vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,041 to Keith discloses a method and apparatus for connecting a trailer and a rigid draw bar and at least one centrally positioned axle to a tow vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,327 to Gieske discloses a collapsible manually towed or bicycle trailered sailboard dolly. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 322,948 to DeMichele and Patout discloses a wheel lifting towing dolly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,209 to DeMichele and Patout discloses a wheel lift towing dolly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,221 to Krisa discloses a vehicle lifting and towing attachment. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,328 to Walsh, III discloses a vehicle hoisting tow trailer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe trailer towing device that allows the swing of a trailer, normally transmitted to the towing vehicle, to be transmitted through the device operating as an intermediate trailer.
In this respect, the trailer towing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device capable of reducing the trailer tongue weight that is applied to a vehicle bumper when a trailer hitch is coupled to the bumper for towing by the vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved trailer towing device which can be used for providing a device capable of reducing the trailer tongue weight that is applied to a vehicle bumper when a trailer hitch is coupled to the bumper for towing by the vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.